


Always You

by Josif52



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josif52/pseuds/Josif52
Summary: Not long into their relationship things between Jack and Doug are beginning to feel strained.  When Doug suggests a weekend in the city Jack feels like it's exactly what they need to get back on track... until Doug cancels on him.
Relationships: Jack McPhee/Doug Witter, Jack McPhee/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> **Here is something a little different. Just a little one parter that I hope you all enjoy.**
> 
> **Big happy birthday to Angela. I hope you find this offering of smut and drama an acceptable birthday gift.**
> 
> **All I'm going to say is this - Trust me & remember I LOVE Jack and Doug**  
>  **If sex between two men is not your thing then this is not the fic for you **  
> ****

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed; arms braced against the mattress at his sides – not entirely sure what to do with himself while he waited. He had arrived a little earlier than expected. Traffic heading into Boston was quieter than he had anticipated and checking in had taken no time. He had considered waiting for Doug in the hotel bar – have a drink or two while he waited but decided against, not wanting to alter their plans for the night. He let the woman on the reception desk know that Doug would be arriving shortly and to give him a key. 

He had been a little disappointed to have arrived before Doug, hoping that he would have been there waiting for him. It had been a long week. Jack had been working hard, hardly having time to do more than eat take out in front of the TV while marking mid-terms, usually falling asleep on the couch before Doug woke him when he got home. Doug had been working a string on late shifts and it was beginning to take its toll. When Doug had told him that he would be attending a conference in Boston at the end of the week and asked if Jack fancied joining him Friday night, Jack had jumped at the chance. It felt like ages since they spent some quality alone time together.

Ironically during the early months of their relationship while they had been secretive and sneaking about, they had been able to spend much more time alone. But as time went on and as more people knew, Jack found it harder to get Doug alone; finding himself longing for the days of being each other’s secret. Growing tired of having to share Doug with Capeside. When Doug had suggested booking a hotel for the weekend, Jack felt as though he had been reading his mind.

Jack glanced down at his watch, wondering where Doug could be. He was sure that he had said the conference ended by six and it was now nearly seven. Standing from the bed he picked up his bag from the floor, moving it to the table next to the window, pausing for a moment to take in the view of the city he once knew so well. It all felt like a lifetime ago now: his college days. His two years in Boston had been very eventful. The years where he had been able to shed the skin he wore in Capeside and really get to know who he was – good and bad. Every experience, no matter what the outcome, taking him step closer to the man he was meant to become. Sometimes though, living back in Capeside, he felt the skin that he had once fought to escape once again tightening around him; just waiting for another opportunity to be shed.

He felt his cell phone begin to vibrate in his pocket, quickly pulling it out, smiling when he saw Doug’s name. “Hi,” he answered. “How long are you going to be. I’m here.”

The initial silence on the other end of the phone should have been enough to warn Jack that something was wrong. “I’m so sorry,” Doug said, his voice thick with regret for the words he had not yet uttered.

“What for?” Jack asked, not catching on, lost in the promise of the weekend. “This room is amazing. All it’s missing is you.”

“About that,” Doug continued, realising Jack was not picking up on his tone, hating that he was about to shatter the happiness in Jack’s voice. “Something has come up.”

“What?” Jack asked, suddenly realising something was not right. “What do you mean? At the conference?”

“No. At work,” Doug said simply. “I had to leave the conference early.”

“What’s happened?” Jack asked, worried that something had happened to the other man.

“I can’t say,” Doug said apologetically.

It was at that point that Jack realised it was just another bureaucratic issue that had been keeping Doug as work later than usual recently rather than something serious. “Where are you?”

“In Capeside.”

“Capeside?” Jack asked, shaking his head. “You’re kidding right?”

“No,” Doug said simply, noting the change in Jack’s tone. 

“But you were supposed to be at a conference in the city. That’s why we planned this. Why you planned this.”

“I got a call at lunch time and I had to head back to the Capeside.”

“Lunch time?” Jack asked, now sounding really annoyed. “And you didn’t think that maybe you should call me?”

“I’m sorry – I’ve been so busy.”

“Preferably before I drove all the way to Boston,” Jack continued, ignoring Doug’s excuse. There was no excuse that he would accept in that moment. “Maybe before I spent my lunch break and free period desperately trying to get everything done so I could be here tonight – completely present.”

“I’m sorry,” Doug said again.

“You’re not the only one that is busy, Doug,” Jack snapped, before trying to rein in his frustration. “What time will you be here?” he asked, thinking he could just grab some dinner or relax for a bit before Doug arrived.

“Jack,” Doug said in the way that always make Jack’s body tingle. “I’m not coming. Not tonight.”

Jack laughed slightly, thinking Doug was joking, quickly realising that was not the case. “Are you being serious?”

“I’m so sorry. I thought I would be able to make it, but I really have to deal with this tonight. I can’t even begin to explain how important it is.”

“And I can’t even begin to explain how important _this_ is,” Jack said, only just realising how badly they needed a night away from things. Hoping this weekend away would fix what was beginning to feel broken.

“I should be able to meet you tomorrow morning; definitely by lunch time.”

“That’s very kind of you to squeeze me into your diary like that,” Jack bit back sarcastically. “Do you really think I’m just going to stay in Boston waiting for you? Do you think I’m that pathetic?”

“Jack, please,” Doug groaned. “I haven’t done this on purpose.”

“No, you never do.”

“You know Boston. I’m sure you’ve still got a friend or two in the city. Take tonight. Do whatever you want and I promise I will be there tomorrow.”

Jack stood staring out the window, cell phone still pressed to his ear, not saying a word.

“Jack,” Doug said again. “I really am sorry. I will get there as soon as I can. I promise.”

Jack shook his head, not having the energy to argue. “Do whatever works for you. You usually do.” 

"Jack, no..." Doug tried to protest.

Before Doug could say another word, Jack hung up the phone, tossing it onto the bed. He was fuming. He should have known that things were not just going to be as simple as them being able to spend some time together. He paced the room for a few moments, trying to alleviate some of the anger coursing through him – Doug’s words still whirling through his head. 

“Do whatever you want,” he rolled his eyes, repeating Doug’s words to him. “Fuck you.” He looked back over at the bed he had previously been sat on in wait before glancing around the rest of the room. There was no way he was going to sit in the room all night feeling angry and miserable. “Do whatever you want,” Jack repeated. “Maybe I fucking will.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack sat at the hotel bar, scrolling through his phone, looking at names and numbers of people he had not called in years, trying to remember if any of them still lived in Boston. There were names that he could not even put faces to in his mind; absolutely no idea how he knew some of them. Then there were names of people he knew from New York – again that he had not called for a long time; wondering if he could even still call them friends. So much had changed since moving to Capeside, more so since ending up with Doug. The friends he used to call on for a Saturday night out or a midweek drink began to fall lower down on his call list. He barely ever left the little town he called home, let alone going anywhere near the sort of place that had the type of nightlife he had grown used to. Though he had never been much of a fan of gay bars – his first experience having been a scarring one, he missed the eclectic mix of the city. The most lively place in Capeside was often the Icehouse and he hated how predictable and comfortable it all felt.

“Another?” the barman asked, holding up the bottle to Jack’s empty glass.

“Definitely,” Jack nodded. 

“Bad day?” the barman asked.

“You could say that,” Jack shrugged, thanking him as he refilled his glass and moved on to the next customer. 

Jack took a sip of his drink, enjoying the burning sensation as it flowed easily down his throat. He missed this. Sitting as a bar, talking to a barman that he did not know, being in a room where no one knew who he was. That was the worst thing about living in Capeside. Everyone knew your business. Everyone had an opinion. Every word or move you made was seemingly etched into the memory of the town, ready to be thrown back at you if you dared to step a foot out of line. 

There was no way he could have had the same college experience living in Capeside. He could not have made the mistakes he made and have been able to move on from them. Drinking too much, smoking too much, sleeping with whoever he wanted on any given night. He often wondered what Doug would make of his college years – if he would still be with him if he knew the whole truth; all the gory details. Indiscretions like that would not be ignored in Capeside. He would not have been able to shrug off all of that. It would have been kept as evidence pointing to the fact that he was the exactly what everyone feared he was when he came out, rather than just being an eighteen year old with little knowledge of who he really was outside of the rumours and fears of others. 

He finished his drink, appreciating the speed at which his glass was refilled. He had had every intention of heading back to Capeside. He had imagined ignoring Doug’s calls in the morning – knowing full well that he would not call again tonight. He had almost resided himself to a weekend of lesson planning and general work prep, but realising there was no way he could drive now, he accepted that he would be staying.

He tried to think back to his college years, trying to think of a bar or club that he had particularly enjoyed – wondering if he could get away with going alone. Sometimes he had to remind himself that he was only twenty-five and not the old man that he sometimes felt he was. There was nothing stopping him from going out, drinking, dancing, meeting some new people. It was perfectly normal. It’s what he would have been doing if he had stayed in New York. It was exactly what he needed – a night of feeling young and free and not chained down.

“Do whatever you want,” he muttered to himself again as he downed his drink.

“What was that?” he heard someone ask, turning to his left noticing a man stood next to him. He wondered how long he had been stood there, having not noticed him. His eyes scanned over him and he knew that he can’t have been there very long because he was not the type of man that would go unnoticed – particularly by Jack. Jack stared back at him, wondering what the man’s intentions were. 

“Nothing,” Jack shook his head, momentarily lost in the depths of the other man’s eyes. “I was talking to myself.”

The other man smiled, dimples forming as he did so. “Do you do that often?”

“So I’m told,” Jack laughed, remembering all the times Doug told him that he was doing it again; quickly trying to push those thought from his mind. The other man was still smiling at him, his eyes seemingly locked on his when the barman returned to fill Jack’s glass. 

“Make that two,” the man said, finally breaking eye contact and looking at the barman, pulling a barstool closer and sitting down.

“If you’re planning to catch up you’ll need a large one,” the barman joked.

“I’m not complaining,” the man said, accepting a large measure of the liquid he could smell radiating for the dark haired man that had caught his eye nearly thirty minutes ago.

“Hey, I thought we had barman/patron confidentially,” Jack protested with a laugh.

“You’re right,” the barman smirked, topping Jack’s glass up a little more before winking in Jack’s direction. “This one is on me.”

Jack was not quite sure what to say, saved by the fact the barman was being called away by another member of staff.

“I imagine that happens quite often,” the man said, looking at Jack.

“What’s that?” Jack asked, pretending he did not already know.

“Guys buying you drinks,” he replied. “I bet you’ve barely paid for a drink since the day you become legal.”

“When you’re twenty-one and in college you take all the free drinks you can get.”

“I wasn’t talking about drinking age,” the man said raising his eyebrows. “I bet you were getting attention long before then.”

Jack blushed slightly, unable to look the man in the eye, his gaze falling on the man’s fingers wrapped around his glass, noticing that he was not wearing a ring of any kind. He seemed older than Jack – maybe by ten years or so, yet Jack was certain he was not a stranger to his own fair share of attention – male and female.

“I’m sorry,” the man said seeing Jack’s flushed cheeks. “You’re welcome to tell me to back off.”

“No,” Jack said a little too quickly. “It’s fine.”

“You know, I spotted you sat here a while ago. I didn’t come over because I figured there was no way a man as attractive as you wasn’t sat here waiting for someone,” he said, observing Jack’s expression closely. “Are you waiting for someone?”

Jack looked at the man a little more closely, wondering what it was about him that made Jack feel more alive than he had for a long time. “No one.”

The man’s smile widened. “A date maybe? Boyfriend?”

“No one that’s coming,” Jack said, a small amount of bitterness detectable in his voice as he took a drink, not wanting the buzz of intoxication to diminish.

“His loss then,” the man replied knowingly. “So what’s your deal?”

“What’s my deal?” Jack asked, laughing. “I have no deal.”

“No plans for tonight?”

“Not anymore,” Jack shrugged. 

“You’re not from Boston, no?”

“No,” Jack shook his head, purposely not asking the man in front of him the same question. 

“How long are you here for?”

“For as long as it takes for me to sober up enough to drive home.”

The man laughed slightly, his eyes scanning Jack’s body before leaning in a little closer, catching the scent of alcohol mixed with Jack’s cologne. “So you’re not going anywhere tonight.”

Jack nodded, not finding the words, even though he knew it was more of a statement as opposed to a question. 

“I guess it’s my lucky night then.”

“You think so?” Jack asked, wondering if he was making it a little too obvious that he was in the mood to do whatever the stranger in front of him suggested – just like he would have done at college.

“I hope so,” the man said, tentatively moving his hand to be resting on Jack’s thigh.

“You seem very sure of yourself,” Jack teased, his eyes glancing down at the hand on his thigh that felt like it was made of fire – likely to burn its way through his clothing.

“I figure I have nothing to lose by taking a shot.”

“I guess so,” Jack said, his voice low, distracted by the man’s thumb slowly stroking his leg.

“I should probably introduce myself,” the man said. “My name is…”

“No,” Jack shook his head interrupting. “Don’t tell me.”

“You don’t want to know my name?”

“No,” Jack said again, wanting to know as little as possible. Wanting the man in front of him to be purely a figment of his imagination. “I don’t need to know.”

“Right,” the man nodded, his hand squeezing Jack’s thigh slightly. “I understand.”

“Do you want to know mine?” Jack asked, sensing the other man was not completely sure about his stance. 

“It’s not important,” he smiled, leaning in closer. “There’s more pressing things I want to know.”

“Like what?” Jack asked.

The man leaned in closer again. “Like how you taste.”

Jack shuddered slightly, hoping it was not obvious to the other man – suddenly feeling incredibly turned on. He turned around, eyes scanning the bar that was surprisingly quiet. Even the barman had disappeared. He smiled slightly, the left side of his mouth raising a little higher than the right as he leaned in, closing the tiny gap between them, his mouth finding the other man’s kissing him slowly, pleased when the other man opened up eagerly, ready to accommodate Jack’s tongue, feeling the hand once again tighten on his thigh, moving a little bit higher. Just the right amount of alcohol flowed through his body for him to simply not care anymore – kissing the other man deeply before softly pulling away. 

“Fuck,” the man laughed. “I hope whoever left you waiting tonight is kicking themselves.”

“We don’t need to talk about him,” Jack said simply, trying to keep all thoughts relating to Doug from his mind. Not wanting to feel the anger or confusion – knowing there would be plenty of time for guilt. “But I hope that answered your curiosity.”

The other man smiled, noticing the playful look in Jack’s eyes for the first time. “It was great,” he nodded. “But when I said I wanted to know how you taste, I wasn’t talking about your mouth.”

Jack opened his mouth to speak before realising he did not have any words, feeling his cheeks flush. “Right,” he nodded, eyes once again on the hand so hot that he was sure he was being branded. 

“Maybe I can get a room?” the man suggested, trying to ignore the fleeting look of doubt in Jack’s eyes.

“No need,” Jack smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his key. “I’ve got that covered.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

As soon as the elevator doors closed Jack felt hands on him – a firm body moving him against the rear wall, pressing his back against the glass of the mirror, a mouth quickly finding his, kissing him with a level of intensity that made Jack realise he was in trouble. This mystery guy clearly meant business. He reached his arm out, hand clawing at the buttons, managing to hit the right one for the floor they needed – concerned that if they did not make it back to the room immediately he would end up in a compromising position right there in the elevator.

Jack pushed himself forward from the wall, attempting to slow things down a little – the dual assault of hands and mouth mixed with the level of alcohol flowing through him was leaving him lightheaded. His body felt like it was on fire – his mind completely incapable of keeping up with every feeling and sensation. That was how he wanted it. He did not want to thinking about it. He just wanted to feel young and alive again. He wanted to feel like he still had a world of options available to him. He did not want to think about why he had been feeling so suffocated recently. 

Pushing against the eager body against him, he stepped forward, anticipating the doors opening any moment. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, praying that there would not be anyone waiting on the other side doors when they opened, wanting a clear path to his room – mentally counting the number of steps it would take to get there.

While waiting, arms slinked around his waist from behind as a warm mouth found his neck – somehow drawn to the exact spot that always drove him wild without failure. He did not mean to let out a moan. He had not intended to lean his head back, pushing against the other man ensuring that his mouth stayed exactly where it was – his arm raising; hand finding the other man’s cheek, quickly pushing back into his hair. Completely lost in the sensation. The sound of the doors opening startled Jack; his eyes flying open as his body jolted, causing the man behind him to laugh slightly. 

“Lead the way,” the man said, waiting for Jack to move – for a brief moment wondering if maybe that would never happen.

Jack stared through the opened doors, his brain trying to get the message to his feet to start moving. Jack knew that this was his last opportunity to come to his senses. He stood frozen so long that the door began to close again with them still in the elevator. Jumping back to life, Jack quickly reached out his arm, stopping the doors from closing, watching as they reopened.

“Everything okay?” the man asked.

“Completely,” Jack nodded, glancing over his shoulder, eyes meeting the other man’s before stepping out of the elevator, raising his eyebrows in invitation for the man to follow. “This way.”

Jack felt the man fall in to step behind him, his body closer that you would expect, radiating the promise of what was to come. Jack stopped outside his door, hand reaching into his pocket to retrieve his keycard. With shaking hands he tried to push the key into the slot, not quite managing the first time. Once again he felt hands on him, moving over his sides, playing over his front, seamlessly slipping down inside the front of his pants, quickly finding what it was looking for. Tensing up slightly, his forehead falling against the door, his hand tried again, this time managing to get the key into the slot – more relieved than he had ever been when the tiny light turned green and the door shifted under his force.

Pushing the door fully open he moved inside; the man from the bar still stroking his hand over him from the tight confines of his still fastened pants. He shoved the door closed behind them, plunging them into darkness, unsure whether he should turn on the lights or if maybe it was better to remove one of the senses from invading his memory come morning – knowing that the more he saw the more that would haunt him.

The other man made the decision for him, flicking one of the switches, creating a low level glow in the room as he more forcibly pushed Jack up against the wall, his body pressed firmly against Jack’s back, pushing up against his ass as though he was figuring out exactly what he wanted from him. Jack used his arms to brace himself against the wall as he arched his back a little, exciting the first moan from the nameless man. 

They had barely made it more than a couple of steps inside the door and from what Jack could tell the other man had no intention of letting him go any further just yet. He could feel him pushing up against him roughly, his hand still managing to do quite an impressive job considering its restrictions. He pushed back a little more, not in the mood to be teased, hoping it would force the other man into action.

Jack felt the hand inside his pants pull away, hands quickly moving to his hips, turning him around to now be facing the other man. Once again eye to eye with him, Jack was forced to take in the finer detail of the man. The way his eyes were a paler tone of blue than they had looked in the bar; his hair a little fairer than he had originally picked up on. He was taller than Jack, a little broader, more angular. Their eyes were still locked when Jack felt his pants being unfastened and the fabric being pushed down over his thighs.

The man in front of him smiled; something about Jack’s expectant and intoxicated expression making the thrill even greater as he slowly moved to his knees in front of the dark haired man. Hands on his hips keeping him pressed against the wall behind him, Jack moaned loudly as he felt the man’s tongue stroke the length of him, his mouth teasing the tip, causing Jack’s body to ache in want, desperate to be deeply and completely immersed. Getting the first taste of the younger man, the man on his knees gave into Jack’s will, taking him in his mouth, not surprised when a moment later one of Jack’s hands found its way to his head, fingers tightly clutching his hair.

Jack leaned his head back against the wall trying to remember how he had got himself into this position. How he had gone from having an anger fueled drink in the bar to this. Wondering where there line was – knowing full well that he had crossed it ten times over. Flirting was one thing; kissing was something else entirely. Allowing a stranger to cover your bar bill, taking them back to your room; knowing exactly what they were coming for. Knowing you wanted exactly what they were offering. This was no accident. He just wanted to figure out at what point every move they made became premeditated 

Jack’s breath caught in his throat at the man moved his hands over his ass, squeezing already tight muscle, holding him firmly as his mouth continued to move over him. Feeling one hand still on his ass, Jack felt the other begin to travel, gliding back over his hip, following the crease of his thigh, reaching between his legs, fingers feeling their way, seeking out tight muscle, hovering for a moment before beginning to push. Jack gasped, his legs beginning to feel weak, thankful for the wall behind him as the man pushed a little more, the tips of his fingers entering him. Jack continued to groan as the man pushed deeper, moving a little faster and more roughly that he had become used to, making his body ache with what was to come. He fought the urge to tense up and refuse entry to a man he had just met, trying to remind himself that he had been asking for this, begging for it almost, from the moment he had hung up on Doug. Wanting desperately to live a life that was no longer his.

Feeling him push deeper, manipulating and preparing him, Jack drew in a few deep breaths, hoping it would remove the image of home from his mind, and more importantly in that moment, stop himself from coming before he could get more of what his body needed. 

“You need to stop,” Jack exhaled, hoping his voice was loud and clear enough to he heard over the tension in the room. 

The man slowed his movements, pulling his mouth back, allowing his tongue to lay one last trail down the entire length, savouring the taste and aroma he had yearned to experience. He glanced up at Jack, fingers still deep inside of him, watching as Jack bit down on his lip trying to stop himself from crying out.

“Seriously,” Jack moaned. “You need to stop.”

The man grinned, slowing removing his fingers from Jack’s body, smoothly standing from the kneeled position on the floor, leaning into the other man, face hovering in front of him, mouth not quite touching. “What next?”

Jack closed the gap, kissing him eagerly, his hands moving to the buttons of the man’s shirt, easily undoing them before pushing the fabric down his arms, along with the jacket he was still wearing. Jack pulled back, looking the man in the eye. “We both know you came here to fuck me.”

The man laughed slightly, enjoying Jack’s bluntness. He leaned in a little, his mouth hovering next to Jack’s ear. “And we both knew the moment I started talking to you that you were going to let me.”

Jack tried to hide his smirk behind an eye roll, pushing the other man back slightly, removing his own shirt before pushing the remainder of his clothing down his legs, stepping out of it, kicking his shoes aside; watching as the other man looked on – desire evident in his eyes. 

Jack stood there for a moment, basking in the heat of the other man’s gaze – stood completely exposed in front of him. “Are you waiting for a written invitation?” he teased.

“No,” the man smiled. “I’m waiting for you to tell me that you want it too.”

Jack looked back at him, taken aback by his comment. “You wouldn’t be stood here right now if I didn’t.”

The man stepped closer, his hands once again on Jack’s body, leaning in close. “That’s not the same thing,” he said, his voice low and husky. “I want you to say it.”

Jack swallowed hard, the scent of the other man filling his senses; driving him mad. He grazed his teeth over his bottom lip, eyes not moving from the other man. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

The other man raised his eyebrows, his hand moving down Jack’s body, once again finding Jack’s length, slowly beginning to stroke him. “You don’t sound so sure.”

Jack moaned, the man’s teasing becoming almost too much. Savouring the feeling for a few moments more, he finally straightened up, pushing the man back a few steps. “I want you to fuck me,” Jack said more clearly. “Right now.”

The man nodded, a smile growing on his face. “I can do that.” He reached out and pulled Jack towards him, lips finding his, his tongue invading Jack’s mouth, easily pulling him further into the room towards the bed, pushing up backwards; watching as his body fell onto the mattress. Without removing his eyes from Jack, the man began to move his own pants, ready to oblige. 

Jack shuffled further back onto the bed, watching the man strip in front of him – noticing how he carefully removed his pants before turning to toss them onto the chair behind him. The familiarity of it once again reminding him of the man he was trying to forget, desperately trying to shake the thought from his mind when a problem invaded his head. “Shit,” he groaned causing the other man to look at his questioningly. “I don’t have a condom,” he said simply, no longer taking that precaution with the man he had been expecting to spend the night with.

“Not a problem,” the man said, reaching back for to his pants that he had just discarded, pulling one from his pocket. “I came prepared.”

Jack sighed with relief as the man moved towards him, travelling up his body until they were face to face, leaning in and kissing Jack, causing Jack’s stomach to churn and pull away.

“I don’t need to be kissed,” Jack said simply. He had someone to kiss him. 

“Good to know,” the man smirked, returning his attention to the condom in his hand, tearing the wrapper and removing the contents, skillfully rolling it on. “Let me guess – that boyfriend of yours always does you in the same position and you’re bored out of your mind?”

Jack’s eyes widened, surprised by the words that came out of the man’s mouth as though he had delved into the deepest part of Jack’s subconscious and extracted the thought that Jack was most scared to acknowledge.

The man laughed slightly noticing the shock on Jack’s face. “Let loose for once,” he said softly, not moving – waiting for Jack to make a move and take control. 

As though he had been struck by electricity, Jack’s body jumped into action, pulling the other man up the bed until he was leaning back against the pile of pillows at the top of the bed, quickly straddling him, his ass pushing back him, feeling the cool rubber of the condom; no longer used to that sensation.

“That’s it,” the man encouraged, watching as Jack lifted his hips a little, positioning himself above him, eyes closed as he began to lower back down. The man reached down, his hand helping to guide Jack down onto his length until he felt the tip become wrapped in the heat of the other man’s body – his hands moving to Jack’s thighs, stroking in encouragement as he continued to move down over him, doing the best he could to not thrust upwards.

Jack’s eyes remained closed, trying to steady his breathing as he felt his body begin to fill – aching for the movement that he was not certain he was ready for yet. He moaned involuntarily as the man’s hips began to buck beneath him, knowing that he could not hold back any longer, beginning to respond with his own movements – lifting and dropping his body gently a couple of times before thrusting his hips, a little harder and faster each time.

He heard the man below him begin to moan, the sound pulling him back to reality, reveling in the sounds of pleasure his body alone was pulling from the man beneath him – having recently grown more used to his own enthusiasm being met with little more than silence from a man often too tired to even try and make much of an effort. He missed it. He longed for it. He needed more than to be loved – he needed to be wanted. He needed to once again be greatest form of pleasure and exhilaration for the man that he truly wanted but seemed to be losing. 

Jack leaned backwards a little, hands clutching the man’s thighs stretched out behind him, arms braced as he continued to move, the minutest change in position suddenly changing everything – two puzzle pieces finally slotting exactly into place. His mouth opened, head pushed back as a silence cry escaped him, punctuation by gasps of breath. He felt the man’s hand once again return to him, stroking him – the sensations almost becoming too much, certain that he was hovering on the edge of the culmination of his betrayal. He felt a thumb swipe over his tip causing him to thrust down even harder, spurred on by the noises coming from the other man who suddenly raised his knees, feet now flat against the mattress, causing Jack’s body to shift once again, igniting a pleasure from deep within. Jack cried out louder than he thought was possible, unable to catch his breath before the same spot was manipulated, erupting a fire within him.

He felt his whole body tighten and go into spasm, feeling heat escape from him; feeling the movement of the other man’s hand slow as it grew more slick, eventually stilling in time for him to fall into orgasm – his hands now on Jack’s thighs as he moaned loudly, fighting to keep his eyes open and gaze fixed on the man straddling him. 

For a moment the world seemed to cease turning. Everything stilling. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their breathing – starting off jagged and strained, before finally falling into a matching rhythm. A chill ran through Jack’s body, pulling him back to the moment, suddenly unsure what to do. Clearly thinking the same thing, the man reached round behind Jack, assisting him in lifting his body, preventing the condom from spilling. Jack wished he had been able to suppress his moan as he pulled up off of the other man, separating them – hating that his body continued to work on its own accord. He dropped down on the bed, watching as the other man climbed up and move to the bathroom to clean up, disposing of the condom. 

By the time the man had exited the bathroom Jack had already pull the sheets out from underneath him, covering his body a little, feeling too exposed – watching as the man seemed to make himself at home in his room, opening the minibar and pulling out a couple of miniature bottles, emptying two into each of the glasses he had found, nonchalantly strolling back to the bed and handing one to Jack.

“What’s this?” 

“A drink,” the man smiled in response, taking a sip of his own.

Jack rolled his eyes slightly, knowing a comment like that would more typically come from him in his usual pairing. “I can see that,” he replied, sniffing the liquid before taking a sip, once again feeling the burn.

“I don’t want you losing your buzz,” the man said knowingly. “I imagine you’re typically an overthinker. I don’t want to give you the opportunity to question this just yet.”

“You think you have me pegged?” 

“No, probably not,” the man shook his head. “I think you’re probably more complex than that.”

“I hope you’re not expecting some deep and intimate conversation.”

The man laughed, taking another sip. “Definitely not. I just don’t want you to sober up before I get another chance to fuck you again.”

“Right,” Jack nodded, taking a large swig of his drink. “You better hope the mini bar is well stocked.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack first realised he was awake when he felt the pounding on his head. It felt as though the bed was spinning and he desperately wanted to get off. His mouth was dry. His body felt way too hot. He desperately wanted to fall back to sleep. Anything to stop the pounding inside his head. He groaned as he shifted in the bed, feeling sunlight on his face, realising that he must have forgotten to close the curtains before going to bed.

He tried to think back, not entirely sure how he had got to bed, the memories hazy in his mind – flashbacks to being sat at the hotel bar suddenly causing him to remember that he was not at home and this was not his bed. Quickly followed was the taste of alcohol, his phone call with Doug, his complete and utter frustration – questioning whether what he was trying to save was even possible anymore. He groaned as he pulled the pillow over his head, praying to be lost within the mattress – suffocated and put out of his misery.

“Morning,” he heard, causing his body to jump, startled and confused. He quickly turned over in the bed, pulling the pillow to his chest, startled – more memories from the night before flooding back. The stickiness of the sheets below him and the ache of his hips suddenly making more sense. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Jack looked at the other man sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only his underwear, Jack’s eyes trying to focus, a hand rubbing over his face. “Fuck,” he groaned, burying his face into the pillow. “Fuck,” he repeated, this time a little more quietly, mostly lost int the softness of the pillow – suddenly regretting not broaching the subject of the morning after the night before.

“I’m not going to pretend that wasn’t the reaction I was expecting,” the man replied, not moving. “Headache?” he asked.

“How do you not?” Jack moaned, rolling onto his back – the whole world feeling as though it had flipped with him.

The man laughed softly. “You had a pretty big head start.”

“Oh god,” he groaned, wanting to stand but completely incapable. His mind whirled, his chest beginning to rise and fall quickly. “What time is it?”

“I’m not sure,” the man said, glancing down at his watch. “10:30.”

“Oh god,” Jack said again, quickly sitting up in bed, suddenly feeling like his head was about to explode.

“Relax,” the man said. “I know the score. Give me five minutes to take a shower and I’ll be gone.”

Jack stared back at him, not completely sure that that was what he wanted even if it was the unspoken agreement between them when they had started this. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Sure it was,” the man laughed. “It’s okay. I know how this works.”

“I’m glad one of us does,” Jack groaned, the reality of what had happened weighing down on him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” the man shrugged, standing from the bed, beginning to collect together his clothes. “I had a good night. I think you did too.”

Jack was not too sure what to say. The was no point denying it. He leant forward putting his head in his hands. 

Having picked up the final item he was looking for the man headed towards the bathroom, pausing for a moment, taking in the sight of Jack. “Feel free to tell me to mind my own business, but I bet that boyfriend of yours knows how much he’s screwed up. I bet he’s known it for a while – he just doesn’t know how to fix it. Give him a chance.”

Not looking up from his hands, Jack listened to the sound of footsteps heading towards the bathroom.

“Give me five minutes and I’ll see myself out.”

Hearing the bathroom door close and the sound of water running, Jack slumped back into his pillow, unable to hold back the tsunami of tears – feeling them roll down his cheeks, hoping they would cleanse him of his mistake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All Jack really wanted to do was to go back to sleep. He wanted to pull the covers up over his head and pretend that everything was okay. He wanted to pretend that the last few months had not been as tough they had been. To ignore the stupid thought that the night before could do anything to help. All it really did was leave him feeling empty inside. He had still been in bed when he heard the man exit the bathroom, the hotel room door open and close again softly – no words needing to be spoken, leaving him alone again.

His mind replayed the night before over and over – feeling the same rush when he remembered the feel of hands on him, the words that were spoken. As much as he hated to admit it had been exactly what he needed – to be touched a little less gently, to be spoken to less like an object of love but of desire. He felt bad even thinking it. His whole life he had hoped to find a love like he had with Doug, feeling ungrateful that somehow it did not seem like enough – feeling guilty that his mind kept going back to his life pre-Doug. 

Knowing he did not have the option of moping in bed, he pulled himself up, ignoring the pain in his head and dragged himself to the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower, hoping the steam would prevent him having to see himself in the mirror. Not wanting to face a man that he no longer recognised. He slipped off his underwear and stepped under the spray, letting it sooth him. He dipped his head under the water, letting it cascade down him, caught between watching to scrub every touch from his body and wanting to savour them a little longer. Hoping the water would wash away his tears, giving him the strength he needed.

He remained that way, transfixed on the sound of the pounding water until he felt it begin to cool. He grabbed a towel and stepped out – thinking only of getting dressed and heading to the nearest place to get a coffee. He found his bag on the table where he had left it the night before, quickly finding some clean clothes and pulling them on – his body still a little damp. He rubbed his towel over his hair, not caring how it looked before finding his shoes, grabbing his keycard and cell phone from the side and shoving them into his pocket before heading to the door.

He pressed the button for the elevator, suddenly changing his mind, preferring to take the stairs where the memories were less haunting, wincing as the excessive sunlight filling the lobby as he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly unsure where to go, he stood frozen in the foyer, unsure if he could bring himself to step outside. Glancing over to the bar he had found himself in the night before he was pleasantly surprised to see people sat having breakfast.

Retracing his steps from the night before he was relieved to see a different person behind the bar. He ordered a coffee, avoiding eye contact and hopefully any small talk and took it over to a table in the corner, tipping more generously than was necessary to make up for his lack of friendliness. He slumped down into his seat, back to the rest of the bar, hoping to just merge into the background and hopefully fade away completely. 

He took a few sips of his coffee, praying it would be the remedy he needed, relieved when his headache dulled just enough for it to no longer feel like a parade marching through his head. He knew it was the best he could hope for, deciding that maybe he needed to go outside and get some fresh air, but not quite able.

Hands on his shoulders shook him from his thoughts, scared to look around and see who it was. He swallowed harshly and braced for impact.

“There you are,” he heard – the voice being the most familiar thing he knew.

“Doug?” Jack said, turning around, surprise visible on his face.

“Who else would it be?” Doug laughed slightly, sitting down in the chair next to him, looking at the other man closely. “Are you okay?”

“Hungover,” Jack moaned, hoping that would be enough of an explanation. 

“I figured,” Doug nodded, pulled some Advil from his pocket. “I come bearing gifts.”

Jack looked down at the pills on the table and looked at Doug questioningly. “You always carry those in your pocket?” He picked them up, removing two tablets with shaking fingers and quickly popped them in his mouth, swallowing them down with the remainder of his coffee.

“Not always. But had a feeling they would be needed today.”

“Thank you,” Jack said softly, not able to look Doug in the eye. 

“About last night,” Doug said apologetically.

“Doug,” Jack interrupted, “I don’t want to talk about last night.”

Doug looked at him questioningly. “Why not?” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Nothing to talk about?” Doug asked. “Do you really think that?”

“What is there to talk about?” Jack asked, feeling the little colour he had draining from him.

“Things didn’t exactly go to plan.”

“Doug, please,” Jack said, his head dipped.

“I want to fix this,” Doug persisted. 

“There’s nothing to fix.”

“That’s not the impression I got last night.”

Jack glanced over his shoulder, looking around the room, relieved that they we not receiving any attention. “Not here,” he said softly, pushing his chair back and standing, beginning to walk away, knowing that Doug was following behind. He considered taking the stairs but did not think he had the energy, instead heading to the elevator and pressing the button, relieved when the doors instantly opened.

The moment the doors closed Jack felt Doug’s hands on his body, pulling him close – kissing him softly. Jack’s body remained tense, unwilling to give into the feel of Doug’s touch.

“What’s going on?” Doug asked, pulling back. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack shook his head. “I just can’t.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Doug said desperately. “I know I screwed up. We had a plan and I changed things at the last minute.”

“Changed things?” Jack said, watching as the elevator doors opened, quickly stepping out and heading in the direction of his room. “There’s changing things and then there’s completely disregarding everything we talked about.”

“I know,” Doug said, following close behind, watching as Jack unlocked the door and walked inside. “At the time I thought it would work out.”

“Do you have any idea how angry I was with you?” Jack asked, turning to face him, watching as Doug closed the door.

“Angry enough to finally be honest,” Doug said sadly, wondering how he had missed all of the frustration that Jack had been carrying around for months. He looked at the state of the room, looking more closely at Jack. “Angry enough for you to finally do what you’ve wanted for so long,” he added, his shoulders sinking in defeat.

“And that’s okay with you?” Jack asked, his voice low. “It’s okay for you to fuck around with my feelings and manipulate a situation like that?”

“Isn’t that exactly what you were doing when you suggested this?” Doug bit back.

Jack stared back at him, realising that Doug was right. As much as he wanted to blame Doug for all the feelings flooding him he knew it was not fair. “This isn’t want I had in mind,” he said honestly. 

“No, you wanted the thrill of being fucked by a stranger.”

Jack froze, tears instantly coming to his eyes – Doug’s words feeling like a blow to the stomach. “No,” Jack shook his head sadly. “I wanted the thrill of being fucked by you.”

Doug looked back at him, trying to process Jack’s words. “You can get that whenever you want.”

“No, I can’t,” Jack protested. “I just wanted you to unwind a little, to relax – to have a little fun. To be how it used to be before it all became so predictable and boring.”

“Boring?” Doug asked, feeling wounded.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean,” Jack argued. “I know you understand. You just don’t want to do anything about it.”

“So what was last night if not me trying to do something about it?”

“One night isn’t going to change things,” Jack shook his head. “If anything last night proves that.”

Doug sat down on the edge of the bed – the sheets still a mess from the night before. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I clearly got this wrong. When you suggested that we tried something new, that we try role play…” Doug trailed off. “I just wanted to give you what you wanted.”

“It was a bad idea. I know that now,” Jack said, leaning back against the table by the window. “But we had a plan, we both knew what to expect. And then you called to say you weren’t coming anymore,” Jack shook his head. “The way everything has been recently I just figured you really weren’t coming.”

Doug hung his head. He had realised the moment that Jack had hung up on him the night before that he had made a huge error in judgement – he had not been expecting Jack to be so angry. He had hoped that he would understand that it was all part of the illusion. When he had arrived at the hotel and had seen Jack sat at the bar he figured he could pull it back – to try and give Jack a thrill similar to his days in college. Try and be the type of man that he thought Jack wanted. He had not expected Jack to have had so much to drink. He had not expected to see the anger burning in his eyes, the resentment in his voice. All he could think to do was play along. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Doug confessed. “You think it doesn’t hurt - the fact that I’ve not seen you as happy as you were last night for months? That relaxed. The fact that the only way to please you is it pretend to be someone else?”

Jack stood silently, realising that neither one of them really got what they needed long term – a short term fix that was already coming back to bite them. “So why do it? Why not walk up to me in the bar and apologise for the phone call?”

“What would that have achieved?” Doug asked. “We would just have been back at square one. And you would have continued being unhappy.”

“I’m not unhappy,” Jack said weakly, wishing he believed that was true. 

“Really?” Doug asked, not believing him.

“I just want you back.” Jack hung his head, wondering why it was so difficult to say out loud. Why they could talk about it while pretending to be different people but not as themselves. “I don’t want to be the person I was in college or sleep with the men I used to sleep with. I want you. Always you. But I need you to want me.”

“Jack, I love you,” Doug said plainly.

“It’s not the same thing.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You seemed to last night,” Jack replied. “I love you, Doug – you know that. But there is a big difference in wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone and feeling as though you absolutely can’t live without them. I want to feel like more than someone who’s there to keep you warm at night.”

Doug sat stunned, wondering why Jack had never said he felt like that before. His stomach churning as he watched more tears roll down Jack’s cheeks, feeling his own start to fall. “You’re so much more than that,” Doug said softly, standing up from the bed but not quite brave enough to move closer to the other man. “You’re everything to me.”

“So why did last night feel so much like cheating?” Jack asked, his head still dipped. “It wasn’t anything special. It wasn’t the hotel room or the alcohol. It was you. So why did it feel so…” Jack trailed off.

“Good?” Doug asked. “Is that what you were going to say?”

Jack’s cheeks flushed; hating that this was so hard. Finally he nodded - yes.

“I don’t know,” Doug confessed, finally stepping closer to Jack, his hand finding his cheek, raising his head so he was looking at him. “But it was good.”

Jack laughed slightly, despite the sorrow flowing through him. “Really good.”

“Really good?” Doug asked, raising his eyebrows.

“You know it was,” Jack rolled his eyes. “So what was different?”

Doug dipped his head a little, scared that anything he said would sound petty.

“Tell me,” Jack insisted. “What was it?”

“When I arrived,” Doug sighed. “I saw you sat at the bar. I was going to come straight over and apologise for being an idiot. I was planning to take you for dinner somewhere to try and make up for it. But suddenly I felt really nervous.”

“Nervous? Why?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m not oblivious. I know things haven’t been great recently. I just had this sudden wave of feeling as though it was make or break. I realised you weren’t expecting me. You weren’t checking your phone to see if I had called. You were just having a drink. Alone. In the city that…” Doug trailed off. “Well, there was a reason we chose Boston for this,” he explained. 

Jack stayed quiet, letting Doug finish. 

“I sat at the back of the bar for maybe twenty minutes – just watching you. Seeing exactly what all those other men must have seen when they looked at you. And I started to wonder if maybe you really did want them instead. Someone a little more ‘Boston’ and a little less ‘Capeside’.”

“Doug,” Jack said softly, his hands moving to Doug’s waist, gently holding him in place.

“Then just as I had talked myself off the ledge I saw the barman talking to you. I saw the way he looked at you. I saw how completely oblivious you were to it all. And I was terrified that if I didn’t do something that maybe I would lose my chance.”

“The barman?” Jack asked, thinking back, shaking his head. “That guy?”

“I don’t know,” Doug shrugged, laughing slightly at how absurd it all sounded. “You seem to have questionable taste in men.”

“True,” Jack teased. “But it’s getting better, not worse.”

“When I came over, I was stood next to you for a good minute and you didn’t even notice. I honestly thought when you saw me you would give me that same unimpressed look you always do when I’ve messed up. But you didn’t and I had a split second to make a decision – and I chose to be someone else.”

Jack was not sure what to say. His mind going over what Doug had said, trying to piece it together with the memories. “I chose Capeside,” he said softly.

“But do you regret your decision?” 

“No,” Jack said firmly. “Never.”

“Never?”

“Okay, sure – I could live without the way you whistle on a Saturday morning while I’m trying to sleep or how militant you are about the ‘correct’ way to load the dishwasher,” he teased.

“There is a correct way,” Doug defended. 

Jack laughed slightly, shaking his head. “But I love Capeside. There’s a hell of a lot more to that stupid town than meets the eye. It has hidden depths.”

“You don’t think that one day you’re going to want to want to go back to the city?” Doug asked.

“No,” Jack smiled softly. “If you remember correctly, the city never really worked out for me. Turns out I’m more of a small town kind of guy.”

“So what do we do?” Doug asked, unsure what the solution was – simply knowing he was not ready to give up.

“We keep fighting,” Jack said simply. “With the same passion as last night, without all the pretense.”

“I can do that.”

“And if I’ve made you feel like this was purely your responsibility to fix, I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair.”

“In the future, if you feel like you’re lacking something or you need something – just tell me.”

Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Doug’s waist, pulling him closer. “I just want you.”

Doug leaned forward, kissing Jack with the same intensity that he had wanted to when he had woken up next to him that morning – unsure what he was supposed to do next. Simply wanting to pull him close and never let go. He let his hands wonder the body that he felt like he had reacquainted himself with the night before, feeling it begin to react in the same way.

“How badly do you want me?” Doug asked, his mouth moving to Jack’s ear.

Jack moaned slightly – the combination of Doug’s hushed words and him pressing up against him driving him wild. “Really badly.”

“I’m not going to do a damn thing until you tell me what you want.”

“I want you to take your clothes off,” Jack said simply. “All of them.”

Without saying a word, Doug stepped back, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. His eyes still on Jack as he kicked off his shoes while unfastened his pants, pushing them down and stepping out of them, leaving only his underwear.

“I said all of them,” Jack repeated, a smile growing on his face, as Doug glanced down at his own erection visible through the fabric before sliding his shorts down, kicking them off. 

“Satisfied?”

“I hope to be soon,” Jack teased. “But right now I feel overdressed.”

“You are,” Doug nodded, stepping closer to the other man, tugging at his T-shirt, causing him to stumble forward. Doug leaned in, kissing him once more as he pulled Jack’s t-shirt up his body and over his head, aware that Jack was kicking off his shoes, hands already working on his pants. Doug’s now free hands moved to assist Jack, pushing the denim down Jack’s thighs, not thinking twice before removing his underwear with it, watching as the material fell to the floor and Jack stepped out. 

“Now what?” Doug asked, moving forward until their bodies were pressed together, unable to stop himself from pushing up against Jack.

Jack tried to bite back a groan, not quite managing as Doug’s mouth once again found his own, Doug’s hands tightly gripping his hips as he continues to thrust against him. Doug’s tongue found Jack’s, kissing him in a way he had not for so long – at least until the night before. Jack was so turned on that he feared he could come simply doing nothing but being kissed and grinded against. 

Doug’s mouth broke away from Jack’s, moving back to his ear. “Say it.”

Jack’s forehead fell to Doug’s shoulder, unable to find any words, lost in the feel of Doug rubbing against him. 

“Say it or I will stop,” Doug said again. “You have to tell me you want it.”

“You know I do,” Jack moaned. 

“So say it,” Doug persisted. “Why do you find it so hard to tell me that you want me to fuck you?”

Jack moaned again, his mouth opening against Doug’s shoulder, a shiver running through him.

“All that’s going to happen is that you finally get what you want,” Doug persisted, waiting for Jack to say the words.

“I like what we have,” Jack moaned, not wanting Doug to get the impression that he hated their life - feeling Doug’s hands moving to his ass, holding him more firmly as he continued to push against him.

“I know you do,” Doug agreed, his head nudging Jack’s trying to get him to look at him again. His eyes locked with Jack’s as he kissed him. “But sometimes you want to be fucked.”

Jack gasped again, Doug’s words hitting him at the same moment Doug’s hand travelled the crease of his ass, finding the sensitive spot he was looking for.

“So just say it.”

Jack nodded, moaning again as Doug’s fingers pressed against him. “Oh god,” Jack groaned. “I want it.”

Doug turned him around, taking Jack’s hands and placing them against the surface of the table now in front of him, his hand once again moving back to the tight muscle, fingers pushing inside, instantly flexing and stretching. “Say it.”

“Doug,” Jack gasped, pushing back against his fingers. “Doug, I want you to fuck me.”

Doug smiled, pushing his fingers a little more deeply, moving a little more roughly than before. “That’s it,” he said softly in Jack’s ear, loving hearing the words pouring out of the other man – the inclusion of his name being an added bonus; confirming that it really was him that he wanted. He twisted and manipulated a little more before pulling out, his hand gripping Jack’s arm. “Come,” he said, leading Jack the few paces to the bed. 

As Jack turned around he caught sight of Doug’s eyes – burning as brightly as they had the night before, but this time looking more sure, more confident. Doug’s hands, found Jack’s waist, pushing him backwards until he made contact with the bed, encouraging him to move back, Doug’s body tracing his movements, hands gripping hold of Jack’s thighs, pulling them apart enough to give him access. Without hesitation Doug positioned himself, thrusting forward sharply, not even waiting for Jack to recover from his gasp before pulling virtually the whole way out and thrusting in again. 

Jack’s head fell backwards, no longer able to hold himself up on his elbow, collapsing back on the bed, a cry that caught him by surprise flooding out of him as Doug repeated the moment a couple more times. Jack’s body ached for more, unsure what Doug had in store for him but loving that. He had grown weary of knowing Doug’s next move before Doug did. He did not want to feel comfortable. He wanted to be caught off guard. He wanted to be surprised. He wanted Doug to let loose and try something that he had never tried before. 

Doug raised up a little, his knees bent and spread wide apart taking his weight; his body between Jack’s legs, bent upwards, feet flat against the mattress – Doug’s upper thighs virtually pressed against Jack’s ass as he began to thrust hard and fast. He knew Jack was right. Things between then had become safe and uniform – waiting to get into bed before trying to light a spark – seemingly having forgotten the times he had felt overcome with passion, taking Jack against the counter in the kitchen while making breakfast, or over the hood of Jack’s car in the garage that day they had been trying to diagnose an engine issue. Thinking about it all, he was not surprised that Jack had taken the lack of passion to be anything other than dwindling attraction.

“You’re incredible,” Doug moaned, continuing thrust, his hand moving to Jack’s length, managing to swipe his thumb over the tip while still keeping rhythm and balance, watching as Jack continued to be driven wild, bucking back against him hard – the sound of flesh meeting flesh over and over echoing around the room. 

Jack opened his mouth to respond, only able to produce a cry of pleasure, his back arching as his body continued to be worked with both the speed and force he yearned for. Lifting one of his feet from the mattress, he wrapped his leg around Doug, using it as leverage to keep pushing back, noticing that Doug was biting down hard on his own lip, knowing that the man that was fulfilling his most primal want was close to climax.

Doug’s hand continued to work over Jack, not wanting to apply too much pressure, hoping to be able to achieve one of his own desires while also pleasing his partner, knowing that it would only take a couple more deep thrusts for him reach his limit, feeling his body tense and shudder as he pushed into Jack, hips now rocking against him in shallow movements as he filled Jack with heat, grateful to not be confined by the condom he had worn the night before. 

His hand continued on Jack’s length as he pushed up against him firmly one last night, suddenly feeling Jack tighten around him, his body tensing as he heard Jack’s breath catch in his throat. Doug quickly pulled out of him, ignoring Jack’s moan of surprise and dissatisfaction, quickly moving to take Jack’s full length in his mouth, sucking as though his life depended on it, hearing Jack cry out loudly, the shock of the sensation causing him to bolt upright on the bed, hands clawing into Doug’s hair as he came suddenly, enveloped in the warm, wetness of Doug’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Jack cried, hips bucking, forcing himself further into Doug’s expectant mouth as he continued to swallow around him. “Oh god,” he gasped, once again falling back against the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Once Doug could feel the quivering of Jack’s body start to die down, he slowly pulled away, taking in the sight of Jack flat on his back, hands covering his eyes – his mouth gaped open.

“Are you okay?” Doug laughed.

“What the fuck was that?” Jack laughed back, still fighting for breath, feeling Doug’s body drop down next to him.

Doug shrugged, kissing Jack’s lips. “I told you last night. I wanted to taste you.”

“You did,” Jack laughed. “But I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I can still surprise you,” Doug said softly, curling up next to the man he loved.

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Jack smiled, rolling into his side, throwing his arm around Doug’s waist, kissing him softly. “I’m really sorry about last night.”

“I’m not,” Doug replied, shaking his head. “If that’s what it took to get us back on track then so be it.”

“Probably would have been easier just be have talked honestly.”

“Probably,” Doug nodded. “But maybe not as much fun.”

Jack laughed, lifting himself up and moving further up the bed, pulling Doug up with him before covering them with the sheets. “You enjoyed it then?”

“The sex part – absolutely. The feeling like a crappy boyfriend and the subsequent fall out I could probably live without.” 

“Noted,” Jack smiled, pulling Doug close. “Should we mark this one down as ‘lesson learnt’ then?”

“I think so,” Doug nodded. “Or maybe we should file it under ‘things we should never speak of again’.”

“I like that,” Jack grinned. “But before we do that and lock it deep in the vault, I have one question.”

“Just one?” Doug asked.

“Yes,” Jack nodded, a mischievous look on his face. “Last night in the bar. I cut you off just as you were introducing yourself.”

“I remember,” Doug nodded, wondering what Jack was getting at. 

“What were you going to say your name was?”

Doug laughed, having not imagined that would be Jack’s burning question. “That’s your one question?”

“Yes,” Jack grinned. “I’m intrigued.”

Doug blushed slightly. “Honestly?”

“Yes,” Jack replied, eyes wide.

“Honestly,” Doug shook his head. “I’m glad you cut me off. I had nothing.”

“Well that could have been awkward,” Jack teased. “I guess you were always Doug then.”

“I guess so,” Doug smiled. “Can we vault his little escapade now?”

“Consider it vaulted,” Jack nodded, kissing Doug again. “I don’t know about you, but I drank a little too much last night so I would very much like to take a nap and then head out and find the biggest, greasiest burger Boston has to offer.”

“Consider it done,” Doug agreed, his hand brushing over Jack’s cheek. “Then we should probably ask for some fresh sheets.”

“Burger first,” Jack mumbled, his eyes already closed. “Your treat.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Doug said seriously, not really talking about the burger.

“Me neither,” Jack smiled, feeling himself begin to drift off wrapped in the arms of the only man he wanted.

**The end**


End file.
